Various breathing or apnoea monitors have been developed that are intended to be worn by infants and one of the monitors that is most reliable is described in WO 2008/096328 and is sold commercially under the name SNUZA®.
The present invention seeks to enhance the reliability, comfort and/or versatility of human motion monitors.